russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Rey Sanchez, named new IBC Channel head
May 20, 2013 Sequestered television and radio network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. had name Rey Sanchez as the new head of Channel 13 Mega Manila in the mass media. He now oversees the total channel programming in the broadcasting industry, privatization, sales of the market franchise, on-air operations and overall revenue and profit delivery of Channel 13 Mega Manila for its intended mass-based market in dominated by the two leading networks ABS-CBN Corporation (Channel 2) and GMA Network (Channel 7) cornered the mass market. IBC’s coverage of upcoming national events, government, SONA coverage and celebrations will also hew enjoying to the Kapinoy Ako! theme, particularly the May 2013 elections like Hatol ng Bayan 2013 and the traditional summer station ID. As part of the celebration of the 53rd year of Philippine TV, IBC will also be marking their own milestones: the 2nd year of iDMZ, the #1 internet danze mix radio. Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. in the force in the music recording, film production, television, concerts, videos, sports broadcasting and distribution business in the major player, Viva Communications, Inc. in the investment in television programming on IBC-13 will showcasing the sport superstars like PBA and NBA stars are James Yap and Michael Jordan along with Viva's roster of stars. Sanchez as the new Channel 13 Head since 2013. Under for helm, the primetime programming block with the soap operas My Family Xyriel and Esperanza were into popularly like Xyriel Manabat and Cristine Reyes, signaling the advent of the teleserye on Philippine TV. He also made household names in the teen drama anthology like Sandy's Boyfriend will established the bankable love-team like AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre. In the sports, the two of the country's premier basketball leagues like the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) are the flagship programs for the basketball games. Of course, the trend-setting, popular, pioneering and top-rating game shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano and The Weakest Link hosted by game show host Richard Yap as Sir Chief which in the million-peso prize in the top-rating and award-winning phenomenal game shows on Philippine TV. The trend-setting, pioneer, top-rating and award-winning singing reality show in the contest called Born to be a Star in the rising singing superstar fans with a certified singing champion and powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar. With the expertise and passion for his crast, appointed to various positions in the company from Executive Producer, Assistant Production Manager, Production Manager, Production Director, Head of TV Production, and even the Channel 13 Head. in the sequestered for the government through PCGG. His career in Philippine television started with IBC-13 during its glory days in Broadcast City. In a classic hits of top-rating drama series, sitcoms, gag shows and musical variety shows such as Iskul Bukol, Sic O'Clock News, Chicks to Chicks, TODAS, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Pinoy Thriller, See-True, Ula, ang Batang Gubat to name a few, and now is the top-rating dramas, comedy, game shows and reality shows in Viva-TV such as Esperanza, My Family Xyriel, Sandy's Boyfriend, Happy TODAS, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star to name a star-studded homegrown Kapinoy programs.